1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to humidifiers and, more particularly, to humidifiers having removable component parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Humidifier manufacturers have long sought to provide a simplified minimum maintenance device that will withstand the effects of "hard" water. "Hard" water generally connotes water having calcium and magnesium salts which tend to form encrustments on materials in contact with the water -- especially during the evaporation thereof which occurs in a humidifier.
In the typical humidifying device, water is transported from a reservoir by a porous medium and ambient air is passed through the medium to evaporate and entrain the water. The moisture-laden air created thereby is circulated about a room or the like. When the reservoir water has a measure of hardness, the reservoir sidewalls and porous medium often become heavily encrusted with calcium and magnesium deposits.
Prior art devices such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,133 provide for removal of the rotating drum for ease of cleaning. However, the water reservoir is a permanent part of the humidifier and one must reach into the housing to clean and/or sponge out residual water. This, of course, is a difficult and cumbersome procedure.